The mixing of two or more liquid-phase materials or the dispensing of a reagent material on a microchip is accomplished by controlling the pressure (vacuum) applied to the various reservoirs or channels to drive the materials housed therein through the channels of the microchip. Heretofore, this process has required external control using individual pressure (vacuum) sources at each reservoir or channel or a pressure (vacuum) manifold to distribute appropriate pressures (vacuums). Such external sources are utilized to effect valving and mixing phenomena in the channel manifold of a microfabricated device.
Therefore, a need has arisen for a microchip that is capable of mixing sample material in various proportions and dispensing variable volumes of a sample material in which the fluid material is driven by a minimum number of pressure (vacuum) sources. In this way, excess hardware needed for a fluid transport can be minimized, and the microchip can be operated with fewer fluidic reservoirs compared to known designs.